Dead and Gone (2)
Dead and Gone (2) was the most voted most important episode in Life Starts Now: (Season 6), since it was the only suicide in the LSN series, besides LSN: Down The Street. Plot Harrison Black has patched up his rivalry with Sean Hunter, but J.T. Castillo and Jay Santura will not stop bullying him. Harrison was only trying to be inconspicuous in the party, because his mom wasn't going to pick him up until 6:00, and it was 1:00. He decided to try and have some fun, so he tried to walk up the stairs to play X-Box with the other guys, but Jay and J.T. pushed him down the stairs. Pretending to apologize, they picked him up and took him to the room with the patio above the pool. They pushed him into the wall, and knocked him out unconcious. They took his clothes off, until he was naked, and through him down into the pool, from the patio. Everyone downstairs, and everywhere else that the pool was visible was laughing. Everyone started throwing things at him, but Eli was in the bathroom, throwing up from a rotted apple, so he couldn't stop anyone. Jay grabbed the apple on the table in front of the couch under the patio, which Eli left there. He threw it at Harrison's face, hard, and it hit him in the eye, turning the surrounding of his eye purple. He finally regained conciousness and realized he was naked, everyone was laughing at him, and throwing stuff at him. He picked up a rock and threw it at Jay's face. Jay chased him up the stairs, and he ran into Angelina's dad's room, and cried. Harrison looked under the bed, and found a unlocked case, which looked important. He pulled it out and there was a firearm inside it. Harrison pulled it out and looked at it for a while. He went down the fire escape, and went to the side of the house, and went into the pool storage shed. He put the gun up to his eyebrow and pulled the trigger, killing himself. No one heard the gunshot because everyone was in the house. Eli finally got out of the bathroom, which was near the pool, and he saw the gate was open. He walked in and saw the pool storage shed door had red liquid, and it was partially open. He opened the door, and found his (ex)bestfriend laying on the floor, with his face on the other side of the shed, with blood everywhere. Eli was terrified, and he found it harder to breathe. Eli told Jenny, and Jenny called 911. The ambulence, and police showed up within 15 minutes, and everyone left the party, except for Jenny, Angelina, Jay, J.T. and Eli. Trivia *This marks the final appearance of Harrison Black, as he kills himself. *This episode marks the end of Karina Nunez and Harrison's relationship. *This episode was named after Dead and Gone by The Black Keys. *It is possible that this episode is the first time Eli Castillo's bipolar disorder triggered.